Fire in my heart
by RomanceExtrodanaire
Summary: Just one of those one shot collections. A peek into our favorite couple's life from their lowest, to highest points. (both in canon-verse, and AU) Latest chapter: Natsu and Lucy approach their most daunting challenge yet, Domesticality... but even that they can't do exactly right.
1. Fire in my Heart

_**This is my first fanfic for this fandom! Ahhh. Hope she you enjoy just how fluffy this is! Hopefully will become one shot collection. Tell me what you think, or prompts you'd like me to do. :)**_

 _I honestly can't believe that I am actually here:_ And who can blame Lucy for thinking that? This restaurant was a _huge_ deal in Fiore. As it was said to have the most mouthwatering food as well as colorful, creative cocktails. But, as with most people who have had the pleasure of eating here, different dishes or drinks keep them coming back. With _The Dragon Den,_ it was a little different for every person who came. Hell, even _Sorcerer Weekly_ would not shut up about it. Especially about the man behind the whole operation, Natsu Dragneel.

The cool air coming from the A/C above them was a quick relief from the hot Magnolia sun. Lucy sighed subtly in contentment, but as the most enticing smell drifted around her a moan ripped from her throat. This caused her best friend since _ever_ to turn around and eye her suspiciously.

"Lu-Chan? Are you OK to be here?", the scent suddenly faded into the background as she realized someone was speaking to her.

"Y-yeah! Don't worry about me Levy. It's just the smell coming from the kitchen.", and for added emphasis, Lucy smiled lazily at her close friend.

Levy bobbed her head in understanding, and they turned and walked ahead to catch up with the rest of their friends.

Being seated was so surreal for Lucy. The atmosphere, the sight of food being brought out, everything was a sensory overload that caused her much anticipation for what was to come.

 _Thank goodness Juvia was able to get us in tonight!_ Lucy added with a small smirk, _best part, all for free_.

After all, for Juvia, having the head bartender as your boyfriend did come with perks.

As soon as the women took their seats, a neatly groomed server came out with a huge pitcher of ice water. As the table muttered it's thank yous, the man layer down their laminated menus for tonight.

Lucy, being _very_ excited about this whole thing, leeched onto one of the menus and brought it close to her face. As she scanned through the pages of mouth watering options, her eyes grew in size. This continued on for not very long, when a large shadow engulfed the round table.

Looking up from the menu, Lucy almost gasped at this behemoth of a man. All the piercings and the very large, unruly hair, made him seem… unapproachable. But, upon hearing a strangled noise come from beside her, she craned her head towards Levy.

The pixie-esque girl looked stricken. Not the "omygosh I'm absolutely terrified" kind, but the "face flushed, heart beating in her throat" type. In fact, the waiter who had caused this reaction in Levy, very coincidentally had an an amplified sense of hearing. So imagine his surprise when he heard this peite girl's breath quicken. _And_ from what _he_ can deduct: because of him.

From then, through the rest of the dinner, our studded server caught a similar reaction when being too near that particular table.

Wanting to get to the eating portion of tonight, Erza cleared her throat and declared she would like to jumpstart this night by ordering a whole strawberry cream cake.

With all the ladies surrounding the outskirts of the table simply _knowing_ what would happen if they were to deny Erza; they quickly nodded at the server and got along with their orders.

After ordering a respective salad for each of them as appetizers, he asked for their main orders. Each girl got a different variation of spicy meat, (as most things are here, they reflect the head chef. And as Sorcerer Weekly has cited, Natsu is a spice addicted, carnivore.) ranging from the peppercorn covered eight ounce, to the scorching-hot rib rack.

With his eyes lingering on his brand new, blue haired, fascination, their waiter (whose name tagged dubbed him as _Gajeel)_ made his way to the kitchen.

Noticing the silent interactions between the two, Lucy nudged her elbow against Levy's rib cage and winked at her. Her friend hides her flushed face between her palms, Lucy chuckles to herself. Absentmindedly musing about what her own love story would be like.

Knowing little of how that was brewing back in the kitchen.

As Gajeel stumbles himself into the kitchen to drop off his latest order, the other men in the back take notice to how flushed his face is. Before any one of them could begin ribbing him, Gajeel held up a hand and began to explain. Although, quite breathlessly.

"This," he gestured to his face, "Is the result of the girl at table six."

The others' interests were now piqued. Crowding around the kitchen window, each guy noticed a different girl.

"The one with red hair? My Lord, I don't blame you!" Gajeel pulls a scowl, and shakes his head at Jellal. _These idiots can't seem to see what's right in front of them!_

" _Juvia_?! Metal head, that's my fucking girlfriend!"

"No not her! God, see what's right there before you!"

All this commotion had distracted Natsu from whatever he was doing. Pulling away from the ingredients table, the founding chef inched his way towards his horny employees.

Trying to get a glimpse of what had everyone so fifteen-year-old boy like, he moved towards the glass separating his staff from the dining room.

The woman he saw had him understanding what had everyone so… _excited_.

She looked so beautiful, so fucking _sweet._ The very definition of eye candy. Her blonde hair acted as a halo, giving her with even more angelic energy. Because, you know, it was as if she _needed_ more attributes to add to what she already had. He could even see from here, in the goddamn _kitchen_ , how big, bright, and brown her eyes were. Natsu knew that if given the chance, he would stare into the those orbs for as long as this celestial being would allow. He was already _so whipped,_ that both his dick _and_ his heart were inflating.

With much effort, he tore his eyes away from God's gift to earth, and back to his kitchen. With a quick glance around the kitchen, Natsu figured out how to score himself a brand spanking new chance at love.

The table let out a communal groan of satisfaction when they bit into the first portion of Chef Natsu's cooking. Lucy, who had been yearning to come here for the longest time, released the largest. (Which resulted in the tightening of a certain someone's pants who had been listening in from the kitchen) It didn't take long for the girls to begin wondering if it would be wise to order a second coming of the food. Before they could begin to come to a resolution, a line of servers came up to their table.

"Uh, excuse me? May I ask who those are for," Lucy gestured at the rest of the girls, "I don't believe they ordered any of this, or anything at all."

One server piped up, "Oh! Don't worry about anything. These are compliments from the chef." Lucy brought a hand up to her chest, right above where her heart should be.

"Oh how sweet! I have absolutely have no idea what we have done to deserve this. I mean, did we win a secret lottery? Or were we the millionth customers you served? Either way though, we are honored." The rest of the table murmured their agreement.

The same server corrected Lucy, much to her surprise. "Well, it's really none of those miss. These came straight from Chef to you," he raised his eyebrows "Specifically."

Feeling her cheeks heat up, Lucy pressed a cool hand onto them calm down. Natsu? _Chef Natsu wanted to compliment her?!_ What could she have possibly done for the heavens to bless her so thoroughly? Going back to the _Sorcerer Weekly_ magazines that had included interviews with this man, she had seen with her own two eyes the pictures that were included. She didn't exactly know how him being shirtless had anything to do with his cooking or career, but no woman on Earthland was complaining.

Oh no, especially not Lucy.

Before she could insert anything else into the conversation, the server heading the parade of neat men told her that this would be a "desert course" before putting the plate down. Lucy was partly looking forward to this, because not only did Mr. Dragneel have an appetite for spice, but the biggest sweet tooth in the world.

In front of her was what seemed to be the strawberry cream cake similar to what Erza had ordered. Lucy was proven correct as the name was announced by the present server. What really caught her eye though, was the note placed carefully on the side. Her eyes widened as she read it.

 _You make me blush as red as a strawberry._

Oh…

OH.

Barely containing herself. She squirmed in her seat from the new found energy she was feeling. Before she could thank the server, he had moved out of the way for the next one.

He announced that this one was called the volcano choco lava cake. This creation had her jaw on the floor, it was just like one of those science fair volcanoes. Full on sculpture with choco "lava" pouring from the opening. Immediately searching for this one's note, she picked it up gingerly and blushed harder when she finished reading it.

 _Because my heart feels like it's gonna explode around you._

Lucy was getting more hyped up at this point, and so was every other girl at this table. Erza being the only exception, with a sweetness tolerance like her's, she was busing devouring a Lucy's gifts. Although, she still gave Lucy the subtle wink when appropriate.

When the next sweet was up, Lucy nearly fainted at the aroma. The sweet cherry pie.

 _Wonder how the Chef is gonna make a note for this one._ Curious by how Natsu could manipulate this one, Lucy reached for the note. Upon reading it though, she felt her whole face, from forehead to chin, turn bright pink.

When Cana snatched the note from her hands, let out a hardy laugh and passed the piece of paper around. She slapped her hands on the table, "Well, isn't he a charmer?" She could barely get the last part out before collapsing in another heap of laughter at her close friend's embarrassment.

The incriminating sentence left the table in blushes.

 _I wanna pop your cherry_

When everyone had, thankfully, calmed down, the server who was next up set down a goldish looking bar of dessert. Lucy had heard of this! The blondie bar, seemingly better than an actual brownie. Tempted to inhale it first, she pushed that urge down and picked up the note.

Carefully peeking at it, hoping for something more, _dinner suitable,_ she wasn't let down. After she had engulfed the treat, she couldn't help but debate which was sweeter, the blondie or the note.

 _Because I love your beautiful, blonde hair._

The last server had come up to bat, and although a bit disappointed, she couldn't stop herself from being extremely giddy of the prospects of this next note.

This one came in a bowl, three scoops of purplish frozen goodness. Date flavored ice cream. An odd choice, but nonetheless special.

This note, had her actually falling out of her seat.

 _Will you do me the honor, of going on a_ _date_ _with me?_

Lucy felt her hand tremble as she looked at it again to make sure it was read right. Busy scanning the paper, she didn't notice a salmon haired man come up behind her. In fact, to this day she is still convinced she wouldn't have taken notice if Mira hadn't spun her around.

And there he was, the man she had deemed the sweetest on earth. Sweeter than the ice cream, the blondie, the cakes, the _everything_.

As she said yes to his offer of a date, Natsu had spun her around several times. In the back of her mind she could hear the patrons of _The Dragon's Den_ applaud. But that didn't matter. What did though, was what Natsu said next. Her already full heart burst when she heard what he had to say next.

"I may enjoy fire on my stove, but you are the fire in _my heart._ "


	2. The Mundane

_**Oh my God. This took me two and a half days to finish. Whoever finds this, hope you enjoy.**_

If someone had told Natsu that in under ten years, he would have begun to settle down; not only would he laugh loudly in their face, but bawl. The _very idea_ of no more adventures sent the worst kind of shivers down his spine. But boy oh boy, he was in for a different _kind_ of adventure when this blonde haired girl stepped into his life.

And here he was, in _their_ bed, grinning like a mad man because _he_ had woken up first. And in accordance to the game rules, he got to wake Lucy up in any way he saw fit.

This little, _activity_ between the two of them began soon after they started their romantic relationship. Just a fun little way to energize each other during lazy mornings. Although, it had quickly become a brutal competition between the lovers. Neither one wanting to fall victim to the other's sadistic ways.

Rubbing his hands together maniacally, Natsu got to work. Now, he knew that his girlfriend had a big aversion to cold water. Lucy hated it so much, that she makes her boyfriend warm up the water with his magic when the tap ran frigid. So his plan wouldn't take very much to achieve.

Filling up their largest basin to the brim with cold water that could even make Gray break out in shivers, he lowly whispered a countdown from three and poured the whole of it on the sleeping girl's side of the bed. But:

The roaring laughter that had ripped from Natsu's throat was _very_ short lived.

His amusement came to a screeching halt, when met with the near black eyes of his girlfriend. No, Scratch that, not just _girlfriend,_ but _homicidal, soaking wet girlfriend._ And not the kind of wet he usually enjoyed. He gulped down some spit before attempting what he thought was, a charming smile. And in return, Lucy sneered down at him before raising her arm high above her head.

Natsu raised his own limbs in an 'X' like position as his first line of defense. But after a few beats of nothing coming down upon him, he heard a sultry voice whisper in his ear, "Because of that, No _Lucy loving time_ for two weeks."

A gasp ripped from Natsu's throat as he spun around to look at her fully. _She couldn't possibly be serious about that!_ Suddenly, he recalled a trait about her. Feeling a bit smug, he gave her a shit eating grin and responded, "We both know you couldn't go that long," trying to entice her even more he added, "remember last time? Not even being able to keep that same promise up for more than a night? C'mon Luce, we both know much you love me destroying that sweet cunt of yours with my big, fat coc-"

The celestial mage interrupted before her incriminating blush could invade the rest of her body, "I could just summon Loke!" She meant it as some sort of messed up threat, but as soon as the words escaped her mouth, she wanted to grab them from the air and shove them back in.

Lucy knew where this would head. And jealousy has never been an attractive trait on Natsu.

Before she could correct herself, the dragon slayer had demanded that she open the lion spirit's gate. Why? To fight him, of course.

"Let me at that little prick! The day he lays a hand on you, _is the day I die._ Because the only way something between _you two_ were to happen, is over my dead body."

Lucy was worrying about how this could potentially escalate, and in attempts to prevent something from happening, she tried explaining to him, "Natsu! I didn't mean what I said. I don't even think spirits and their masters could _have_ relations." But the muttering emanating from him wouldn't stop, "Natsu! Please!"

This finally seemed to get through his thick skull, and he opened his eyes to look at her for real since they woke up. And, damn him to hell, he fell in love all over again.

Her halo of blonde hair was mused up from a night of deep sleep. And Natsu just wanted to tangle his calloused hands into it, and pull her in for a kiss. And on the topic of lips; _my GOD, was she TRYING to kill him?_ How could the fire wielder resist them when they just sat there. On her pretty, perfect face looking all plump and ravishable? But her crowning glory? Those deep eyes that just made his bones fail him every time he looked into them for too long. The same brown eyes that he was privileged to spend the rest of his natural life with.

How did a bucket of cold water get them here? It didn't matter at this point. He just grabbed her by the wrist and tugged the blonde close to his chest.

They stood like this for a moment. The world around them still and perfect, as if someone out there understood that the couple needed this right now. Lowering his mouth close to her ear, he whispers a mirthfilled, "Good morning." Lucy looks up at him and nods, before burrowing herself deeper into her boyfriend. _A good morning indeed._

Part of their morning routine was getting some food into their bellies. Before a certain flame brain became too grumpy, and would begin complaining about it until somebody listened. But naturally, the only thing Natsu knew how to do was char stuff. So, the only option left for actual cooking was Lucy.

She pondered on her mood for a while, debating on whether or not she felt the energy to whip up something other than oatmeal again.

Oatmeal was for the lazy days. When she and Natsu really didn't feel like doing anything that required much energy. On instances like those, the rest of the day was comprised of a movie marathon on the lacrama, burnt popcorn, and slow kisses. Lucy's favorite.

But, alas. Today wasn't meant to be like those others. Natsu and her had things to do, _a lot of things_ actually. They've been delaying running these errands for as long as Lucy can remember. But if you asked Natsu, the only reason they were so backtracked was because of their new exploration into sex. Without going into much graphic detail, basically, they've been going at it like two dogs in heat. Not leaving much time for anything else of importance.

But, his girlfriend was determined. They would get work done today.

After a few antagonizing minutes of smelling food, but not actually _eating_ it, Natsu got up from his chair and tiptoed behind his Lucy. His strong arms wrapped around her midsection, and the cook released a sigh of honest contentment. Noticing how she had relaxed in his arms, Natsu nuzzled his face into her neck. Inhaling deep and long, _God my heightened senses just wanna amplify everything about her!_ Smelling something off about her though, he sniffed again to find the source of this new aroma about her. After about five minutes of doing this, Natsu chalked it up to what she was cooking.

To thank her for the food, he swooped down and captured Lucy's welcoming lips.

…

Everything _was_ fine until Natsu had finally distracted her _too_ much. So now, instead of French toast and eggs, the guilty duo ate oatmeal for the third week in a row.

The bell above the entrance of Magnolia's main grocery store tinkled as our favorite couple walked in. Natsu may have looked flippant about the whole thing, but Lucy was a woman on a mission. Their pantry was nearly deserted, save for a seemingly never ending box of oatmeal. And, if it wasn't already obvious, Lucy was dead tired of eating that tasteless pile of fiber.

The mage was so absorbed in creating a game plan to ensure she got everything she needed, that she barely noticed the pink haired man-child follow his nose to the aisle reserved for unhealthy junk.

 _Mmmmmmmm the only thing that tastes better than Lucy_

Using his now open arms as a basket of sorts, Natsu grabbed three bags of each treat he deemed his favorite. The best part? _Everything_ was his favorite. Smiling down at his new acquisitions, he made his way back to his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Lucy was looking at the cereal choices along the aisle. Scoffing at the fallen box of oatmeal at her feet. _Pfft. Never again._ Reaching high up on her toes, she was just about to grasp the brand she wanted when a very loud _LUCE_ startled her. Losing her balance, she falls back onto the ground and on her back. Quite Painfully, I might add.

Rubbing her lower back, Lucy got back up and eyed Natsu with contempt. She didn't think he noticed though, with how intently he was staring at the plastic bags of chips and chocolate in his arms. Lucy would have laughed if her sense of humor hadn't run away with her dreams of sugar covered oats.

"You fucking IDIOT. What was so important that you had to yell loud enough that the ground shook?"

Natsu stuck his arms out like some sort of offering to her, showing off all his teeth because of how brightly he smiled. "Meet the need additions to the family- I _mean pantry._ " Shoving the goods right back into her face.

Backing away slightly, Lucy took a look at what he was holding. _Shrimp Chips, Sweet Corn, Pocky (every single flavor, naturally) and,_ she looked at the label, _Strawberry Cream Bonbons._

She brought her head back up to look at Natsu and lightly said, "No."

The fire dragon slayer's heart broke in two. And an ear splitting wail of a heartbroken man echoed off the walls of the shop.

When recovered from his grief, he began to do something very odd. Group by group, Natsu puts the snacks into what seemed to be a distorted height order? In example, the small bag of Sweet Corn would sit in the middle of the Large bag on the left, and Medium on the right.

When Natsu backed away, he gestured towards the oddly configured snacks and simply stated, "It's a family"

Lucy, couldn't understand why Natsu was doing this. Was this some kind of voodoo magic she hadn't heard of? From everything that's happened so far in her life, she thought she had seen it all. Although, taking another glance at them, she couldn't help but feel something tug inside of her. The more she started at the plastic bags, the more tears pushed its way out of her eyes. She was crying?! Over potato chips? Furiously wiping her eyes, she blames it on PMS. But the sad little voice in her head told her breaking apart families wasn't right nor fair, and what are the odds of someone buying them all together?

With her resolve completely gone, she told Natsu to go to the cash register with the money and groceries. All of which, save for a gallon of milk, were part of that stupid junk food family.

As they walked out, Natsu skipped off happily while Lucy stayed behind and ripped up the list of groceries they had came here for.

To make it up to Lucy for what he had pulled at the mart, Natsu took her out to her favorite bookstore, _Once Upon a Book_. Upon reaching the desired destination, Natsu was immediately thanked with a squeal that was loud, and pitchy enough to make him wanna best himself to death with one of the present encyclopedias.

All was forgiven through, as Lucy immediately rewarded him with the tightest hug he has ever had the pleasure to receive. Forgoing the wholesome environment, all Natsu could concentrate on, was the way her plush chest squished against his body while they hugged. Was it just his imagination, or did the twins get a tad bit bigger as the days went on?

Having no time to ponder the thought, Lucy dragged him through mahogany shelves filled to the brim with stories waiting to be consumed. Seeing _her_ so happy would make up for anything he'll have to endure today.

Natsu's unwavering dedication to her was proven to be quite _back breaking_ in the next couple of hours, though.

Literally- BACK BREAKING.

It was true. He was a dragon, she was his princess. The greatest treasure Natsu could ever dream of having. But he was still absolutely astonished at how _demanding_ this woman could be. Because here he was, toddling along behind Lucy, holding a stack of books that must have weighed more than all of Erza's armory. Suddenly, it passed through his mind how broken Gajeel's spine was. Never thought he would feel bad for the metal head, but Levy was even more of a bookworm than Lucy was.

But hey, the 'thank you' sex must have been great. Sure was for him.

"Ooooooo! Look at this one, Natsu! The cover art makes me just want to _DIE_ ," Lucy taps her index finger on her chin, "To buy, or not to buy?"

A light smile forms on her lips, "Is it even a _question?_ "

Before Natsu could point out the fact that _hey! We need to pay rent!_ The newest addition to the ever growing stack was thrown on.

The impact caused him to let out a very pained moan, "Lucy, I'm your _BOYFRIEND_ , NOT A PACK MULE!"

Completely ignoring him wasn't an option at this point, as he spoke loudly enough to alert customers to what as a happening. So Lucy sent him a _sickly sweet_ smile, "Aww. You're not my pack mule!"

"Thank you! Now, let's find a nice bag and-"

"You're my pack _DRAGON!"_

If Jaws could unhinge, Natsu's would.

Laundry duty was shared by both Natsu and Lucy. And to make the day even more hectic, Lucy crammed the rinse cycle in with their errands.

So here they were, on the floor of their living room shifting through unwashed clothing in front of them. With the gigantic task looming above their heads, Natsu and Lucy got to work.

"Geez Luce. How many clothes can you run through?"

"Well it's because _some_ people don't resort to wearing the same, fucking thing every single day!"

Natsu snorts, but overall ignores her accusation. He continues throwing the dark and light colored cloth away from each other, but stops when a soft looking piece of silk catches his eye. He looks beside him to make sure Lucy was distracted by what she was doing to notice what he was attempting. And slowly reaches towards it.

His fingers make contact, and _ohhh my Mavis,_ he almost bursts.

Turning her head, Lucy was about to ask the man developing a nosebleed a question, but opens her mouth from a gasp rather than words.

Realizing fully that he had been caught, Natsu dropped the pair of panties on the floor and begins to say, "I'm s-sorry?"

"You're _SORRY_? Eeek! Get that back into the pile and pay attention to what we're actually supposed to be doing." With a huff, Lucy finishes her thought, "Besides, I don't wanna know what you were gonna do with my underwear."

Something darkens in Natsu's eyes, "I had so many fucking ideas, though!"

Wishing that she had done this chore by herself, Lucy tells him flatly, "Ya'know, putting you through the rinse cycle doesn't sound too bad right now."

Natsu looks at her like she had finally lost her damn mind, "What? Why?"

"Because! It cleans our clothes, therefore it would cleanse your mind! Mavis knows that it's beginning to get a bit too, _dirty_ in there."

Ignoring his girlfriend's horrible logic, Natsu scoots closer to her side, "Oi! If we did that," he began, "how would we spend our nights? It is, after all, my mind's line of thinking that causes you to enjoy our activities _so much_."

He pulls back and looks at her tomato red face. Lucy's cheeks are burning, and her mind was boardierline rivaling Natsu's on who's is dirtier.

Her willpower began to disintegrate, but her pride was something else. "We haven't gotten anything done today Natsu! I want to at least get a load of laundry in before we move to something else on the to do list!"

Natsu craned his face even closer to her body, and nuzzled his face into her sweet smelling neck. He inched his slightly parted lips to where Lucy's pulse was, and attached them there. His lips worked her relentlessly, but Natsu heard no moans, no sighs come from the blonde girl. Detaching himself from her now moist skin, he sees Lucy with eyes screwed shut and lips locked closed using her teeth.

He pouts, and gently coaxes her mouth apart, "Aw c'mon Luce! Don't be like that, I just wanna have a bit of fun, is all." With a feral smile, Natsu returns to the task he has set for himself.

But nothing gold lasts very long, and he feels his girlfriend pulling at his pink hair. Taking it as a sign to stop (of course not wanting to submit her to something that she _really_ would not want) he scoots away from her a bit.

Lucy fixes her shirt, and turns to speak to Natsu. "Fun? Natsu, it's time to _work."_ Shaking her head, Lucy peeks at him from under her eyelashes, "I'll reward you with some _fun_ after the to do list is finished. I promise." Ending her sentiment with a well timed wink.

She didn't have time to turn back to her pile of laundry, before Natsu had started frantically sorting the clothing beside him.

In attempts to save some jewel for things they might need for the future, Natsu and Lucy spend dinner at home. Wanting to have some _fun times_ with her boyfriend, Lucy left a very excited Happy with Wendy and Charle for the night.

 _Mavis, I've been getting more and more horny. PMS?_

Abandoning that thought for the moment, Lucy turns back to her nearly empty plate. Forking the last bit of meat off her plate, she checks on the progress that her dragon slayer made. Unsurprisingly, he had just finished another serving of dinner. Letting out a large burp, Natsu places _this_ plate on top of the stack of three other ones. But there was a reason she was tracking her boyfriend's eating, Lucy was making sure that she wasn't eating more than him.

But, that sadly wasn't what she discovered. Looking down at her figure, Lucy wondered how on Earthland had she eaten more than her counterpart?

Lucy sweat dropped, realizing how many dishes she'll have to clean up tonight.

But being with Natsu? The clean up was more than worth it.

Sun fell like golden streamers onto the floor of their bedroom. Slowly fluttering open her eyes, Lucy catches sight of the planner laying open on the nightstand beside her. Leaning over to make sure nothing important was happening this week, all drowsiness suddenly evaporated from her body upon checking on what yesterday had in store. Shooting up, she checked the blankets underneath her. Seeing nothing, she high tails it into their bathroom.

Today was circled in red ink, as was the same date in different months.

When Lucy finally reached the toilet, she locked the door and plopped herself down. Collecting several deep breaths, she pulled down her pajama pants and underwear.

In the bedroom, Natsu began grasping the mattress beside him in search for his other half. Not smelling or feeling her, he reluctantly opened his eyes. Seeing the other side of their bed empty confirmed that she wasn't in the room with him. Sniffing the air to find out if she got up to cook or something, he picked up was salt; and _sniff_ a different Lucy?

Well, not a _completely different Lucy_. But a different variation of her normal scent.

Huh, weird.

Noticing the open planner as well, Natsu looked over and looked at yesterday's date just like Lucy did before him.

The red circle didn't catch his attention first . What _did,_ was the neatly written print beneath it: _PERIOD STARTS._

Needless to say, Natsu left the room in search for his girlfriend to see if she needed anything. After a terrifying talk with Erza during Lucy's Last menstrual cycle, he promised he would treat her like a fucking queen during this time of the month.

But halfway down the hallway, he heard soft whimpers emitting from the their bathroom door. Knowing it was his partner, he knocked on the door before speaking lightly. "Luce? Do you want me to come in there? Are you OK?"

Without a response, the door unclicks and is pushed open for him to see her. His blonde goddess sits on the lid of the toilet with tears running down her pretty face. Natsu feels his heart ache, he never liked seeing her in any sort of distress.

Coming up to the seat, Natsu cradles her head in his hands, "Hey… What's wrong Luce? C'mon, you can tell me." He took a breath, "You can tell me _anything."_

What breaks his heart even more is what she says in reply to that, "N-no!" Lucy begins shaking in his grip, "I-if I told you, you'd hate me forever! Then you'll leave me to fend for myself, and I'd eventually have to leave the _guild_." He feels her begin to sob. But before he could disrupt any of her ridiculous thoughts, the spirit owner continues, "Then all of a sudden, Lisanna becomes _Lisanna Dragneel,"_ Natsu snorts, that addition made him wanna laugh, "And that leaves me and my poor, little baby all alone in this world without their fucking FATHER. And...and"

Natsu shuts her up there, "Luce, Luce, LUCE." Finally obtaining her attention he says, "None of those things will _ever_ happen. Ok? I will love no one else in this world, the same way I love you."

He begins to take another breath when something she had said during her tangent registered in his mind.

Lucy, noticing the pause in his sentences, looks at him. And what the teary eyed girl saw made her heart go from worried, to bursting at the seams within the same five seconds.

Natsu's face went from confused, to extremely surprised, and landed itself on his permanent expression for the rest of the day: irrevocably _love struck._

The dragon slayer took Lucy's small, delicate hands in his own. Natsu lets out a shaky sigh, and looks straight into her eyes as he asks, "Did you say something about a baby?"

Realizing she had slipped, Lucy bobs her blonde head slowly. "I-I-I mean we'll have to go to Wendy or someone to confirm, but yeah. I haven't been late since I was fourteen, so I doubt I would start now." She ponders on it for a bit, "I guess that explains why I felt so much sorrow for those chip bag families at the store yesterday. Or why I've been so horny lately."

Silently, the girl added on the fact that she actually _out-ate_ him last night. The fog began to clear up, and she began to put the hints together.

Natsu was deathly silent for a moment, and because of this, Lucy's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach like a stone. Maybe she should just pack her stuff an-

As if sensing the _mother of his child's_ thoughts, Natsu pulled Lucy towards him and inhaled, effectively cutting her thought off. _That's what that was_ , he thought. It wasn't a completely foreign scent. What he got a whiff of earlier was what him and Lucy smelled like _together._

Salamander has decided that no food on Earthland could top what was filling his nostrils now.

Pulling away from her neck, Natsu looks at Lucy's hands and tenderly holds them. Marveling at how small they are in comparison to his. Leading his imagination to wonder what it would be like to hold his own son's or daughter's little hands.

Lucy didn't know when he started kissing her, but she didn't mind. The expecting mother never once felt uncomfortable lip locking with Natsu. Deepening the kiss, the extremely happy couple clung on to each other as Natsu led them to their bedroom. Later on in the day, Wendy would excitedly confirm their suspicions. And Makarov, while extremely pleased with the news, would also begin taking out insurances on different locations this future guild member could destroy.

But for now, in this blissful bubble Natsu and Lucy had created, they vowed that a day would never be _just_ mundane when shared between the two of them.

 _CRASH_

Well, the moment was nice while it lasted. Unwrapping himself from Lucy, Natsu put on a shirt and stomped his way into the kitchen. A burglar would have been nice, or someone trying to harm them. That way, he would have a punching bag to let out his frustrations of being interrupted on. But what greeted the fire mage made Natsu understand how Lucy felt every time he and Happy broke into her apartment. Because there, in front of their pantry, was Fairytail's resident requip mage. And Natsu could already guess what she was there for:

 _Those damn Strawberry Cream Bonbons._


End file.
